Subtle Jealousy
by issekiwa
Summary: Misty and Ash are wondering on a deserted island after their departure with Brock. Misty starts hearing a voice in her head, telling her it can help her win Ash. But at what cost?
1. Part 1

Subtle Jealousy: Part 1  
  
Misty, Ash and Pikachu were travelling around on the island they landed on after the return trip blimp ride. Ash walked ahead with Pikachu as usual, paying little attention to anything except for the path ahead of him. "You like him, don't you?" Misty looked around her puzzled as to where the voice was coming from. "Like who?" she asked, but the voice was gone. "Must be stress." She told herself. They continued along the jungle path. Aside for the fact that they were literally stranded on and island, which they thought to be deserted, it was a beautiful day that seemed to melt away all you worries. Today was a holiday Misty thought she badly needed. Nothing was going to try and disturb her until once again Misty was stopped by the voice. " I can help you." " Help me with what?" she thought back at the invisible voice. " Ash, I know you like him" it replied. " What are you going on about, that's crazy!" " Of course you'd say that, but deep down you know it's true."the voice again disappeared. Misty blinked back to reality to realise that Ash was staring at her in the face. " What?!" she replied hotly. " Watcha day dreaming about, Misty?" Ash asked sniggering. " None of you're business, Ash!"  
  
Ash shrugged his shoulders and continued on his way. Misty tried to get back to her personal world of serenity but found that whenever her thoughts wandered, the voice would come back again. She constantly tried to ignore the pestering voice, but no matter what she did it always came back asking the same questions. Finally she gave into the voice and admitted that maybe she did like Ash, a little. " It's a start..." ***  
  
Ash had begun to wonder off into a thick jungle with Pikachu close behind him, Misty daydreaming, kept on the original path. "Misty! That path ends at a cliff, look. Are you going to follow me or what?" he said peevishly. Misty quickly snapped out of her trance. " Sorry." she replied, still a little out of it. She knew it wasn't very easy on him, seeing as Brock just left and now they were stuck on some deserted island without him around to help them. But he was forgetting that she too was friends with Brock and also missed his company. Although, she had to admit, she had seemed to be drifting in and out of reality in a dreamy fashion. She realised she hadn't really been herself today, what with all the talking to voices in her head and then telling them secrets she hardly knew herself. They continued their walk through the steaming jungle, the sun would have been beating down on them had it not been for thick canopy above them. This would have come as a comfort, apart from the fact that the canopy sealed in all the humidity making the walk almost unbearable. Slowly the pair trudged on. "Ash, what are you looking for? Why can't we just stop here?" Misty asked in exasperation. " I. I want somewhere with a stream, It's really hot and I want somewhere to cool off.don't you?" Misty nodded complying that it seemed like a good idea, although she wished she didn't have to continue walking though the sweltering heat.  
  
Finally, to Misty's relief, they came upon the perfect campsite. It had lush green grass, as it grew right next to the cleanest looking stream they had ever seen. Magikarp were splashing around in the water, Misty watched in awe as the sun glistened on their scales and shone through the water droplets in the air making a rainbow of jewels.  
  
" You know, not many people appreciate the Magikarp, with these ones it's really hard to see why," Misty almost sighed as she watched on dreamily.at least until one of the Magikarp 'gracefully' crashed into a rock in the stream, " Oh, 'now' I see." Misty looked over to where Ash was; he had started to set up their camp with Pikachu. She went over and joined them. By the time they were finished the sunset was just disappearing, leaving pink and purple streaks across the sky, stretching out as if the sun didn't want to leave the sky for the night.  
  
They cooked their dinner, ate it and were just sitting around the fire, talking. Ash continued to ask what was wrong with Misty during the day, but she kept replying that it was nothing to worry about. Although he didn't think so, he let it slide. Misty began to notice that his constant bugging was because he was concerned for her; heck even she was concerned for herself. She was never like this. The two trainers looked up at the night sky, if only too avoid the uncomfortable silence that had fallen over the campsite. Each of them with the urge to say some, at least to break the silence, but all most just as strongly each felt they should say nothing.  
  
Misty looked over at Ash who was poking at the fire with a stick and t had decided to talk to Pikachu. She smiled and blushed slightly as she kept watching him. " Told you so." " You're back!" " I can help, help you get him.if you like?" " How?" " I have my ways, trust me, both of you are too stubborn to admit anything to each other with out a little help." " Fine you can help, but only because it seems to please you. Maybe then you'll go away and leave me be. I don't really like him that much." " Of course you don't."the voice said in a slightly sarcastic tone, and then it disappeared again.  
  
Although the night was extremely beautiful it seemed, almost mystical. Like someone had added a touch of magic to the air making the stars brighter, shining on the water reflecting like diamonds. Ash watched as the firelight danced around Misty, illuminating her hair to a blazing orange and creating a golden glow around her face. He stared in awe at how beautiful Misty looked and was about to compliment her, but decided against it in case of a bad reaction. What had forced him to even think of doing that, of even thinking that Misty was pretty! But when he looked back he melted back into awe over how stunning the night made her look. Misty saw out of the corner of her eye that Ash was intently staring at her. She blushed slightly; glad that is was too dark for him to notice. The setting was so perfect. What a magical night it seemed. Ash got up to say something, hopefully what Misty had been waiting for. Instead he declared he was going to bed, leaving Misty a little disappointed and again glad that is was too dark to really see each other's faces. If only she knew what he was really thinking. She sighed as they both went to their sleeping bags and fell asleep under the strangely beautiful moon. *** Ash awoke the next morning to have Misty staring down at him with a worried look on her face. " Mm.what's up?" " Ash.it's. its Pikachu, there's something.something wrong with him." Ash immediately responded to this and bounded over to where Pikachu was sighing helplessly on the ground. " Pi.Kaaa," Pikachu replied weakly to Ash's arrival. Ash stared down at his companion; Pikachu was in an awful state. " Come one Ash, we have to find a pokemon centre!" The two of them ran through the jungle hoping to end up somewhere near civilization. They ran for nearly half an hour, with Ash carrying the weakening Pikachu. Misty could see the determination in his eyes, the love for his little Pikachu. She knew she could never compete with that, never.  
  
They kept on running and finally broke through the jungle, with minor cuts and bruises, and found to their surprise a rather well developed city. They ran around frantically looking for the pokemon centre. Ash looked desperate, he was panting heavily and he couldn't keep up the run much longer. But he had to get his Pikachu to Joy; nothing was going to get in the way of that. Misty saw that, sending her into even deeper self-pity. The voice was wrong it couldn't help. She had no chance. They were on the brink of collapse when Misty suddenly caught a glimpse of the centre. Without stopping Ash kept on running towards it, leaving Misty behind in his wake. Nothing could stop him, nothing. Ash ran inside the pokemon centre and rushed Pikachu to Nurse Joy.  
  
" Oh my!" she exclaimed "You're Pikachu is very sick, I'll have to put it in intensive care." Nurse joy left the room with Pikachu, leaving behind a very worried Ash and Misty. " Nice plan huh?" " This is you're doing?!" " Well last night didn't work, Ash's heart is only big enough for one of you. One of you had to go." " Why you." she tried to retort, but the voice was gone.  
  
Misty was startled by what the voice said. It was basically along the same lines as what she was thinking. She knew there was no room for her in his heart, and so it seems did the voice. Was the voice part of her subconscious? Was she in some way creating this evil? Either way she knew it was all her fault, Pikachu's illness for subtle jealousy. Nurse Joy quietly walked back into the room, with a sad expression on her face. Ash ran up to her, anxious to know what was wrong with his Pikachu. " Ash I'm sorry, it's Pikachu. He's.he's.he's dieing Ash." Ash just stood there in horror, stunned by the news that had just been delivered to him. He couldn't believe it, there was no way. He'd been through too much with Pikachu to be stopped by some stupid disease. There must be something he could do, there had to be.  
  
" You have to do." Nurse Joy cut him short, " I'm sorry Ash, but there's nothing that I can do. You're Pikachu is beyond saving."  
  
Misty watched in sympathy as Ash just slumped to the floor, quietly sobbing for his pokemon friend. Misty couldn't deny the fact that this was all her fault, if she hadn't made a deal, Pikachu wouldn't be dieing. She realised she had to do something. But what? Nurse Joy couldn't even save Pikachu. Then Misty suddenly remembered something that voice had said.Ash's heart is only big enough for one of you. One of you had to go.She now realised what she had to do. For Pikachu, and for Ash's sake. Misty quietly got up and left the pokemon centre. Ash wanted to go after her to find out why, but thought best not to. Misty loved Pikachu as well, and was probably grieving in her own way. Although he didn't know it that was not Misty's intention, not at all. He went into intensive to sit by the side of his slowly dieing Pikachu as Misty began her plan, starting with a letter.  
  
***  
  
What's Misty got up her sleeve? What could she possibly do to save Pikachu? What could be so bad that she needs a letter to tell it to Ash? Obviously something that's going to cost her a lot. To be continued.  
  
By issekiwa 


	2. Part 2

Subtle Jealousy: Part 2 Misty was sitting on a rock not far from the pokemon centre; she had a pencil in her hand and her favourite notebook. Several crunched up pieces of purple paper lay on the ground next to her feet.  
  
"Dear Ash, I. damn it! I can't do this! Voice! Where are you!"  
  
"Mm, what is it? Has Ash finally admitted-"  
  
"I can't believe that's all you can think about! Pikachu is dieing, and it's all your fault!"  
  
" Oh really? If Ash had, on his own, admitted that he did love you Pikachu would have been unharmed."  
  
" That was NEVER part of the deal!"  
  
  
  
"Well.you never asked about it. Remember, I'm only doing what I have to, and like I said there's only enough room in his heart for one of you." The voice whispered as it slowly faded away.  
  
Misty picked up a rock and threw it at a nearby wall. She looked down at her notebook, and then to the Pokemon centre. She decided she had to go through with it, it was Pikachu's last hope. Only she could save him now. So she picked up her pencil and began to write. ***  
  
Ash awoke to realise he was still inside the Pokemon centre, next to his little friend. Pikachu had turned a pale, lemon yellow and his heartbeat was frightfully slow. "I...I had a dream Pikachu. You got better, yeah you did. And we were all happy, all three of us. You me and Misty," a tear rolled down Ash's cheek, "You gotta pull through Pikachu, it's just not the same without you."  
  
Pikachu didn't move, the slow monotonous bleep of his heart monitor was the only thing that could be heard. They were all alone in the ward; Ash came to the realisation that this was it. Nothing could be done.  
  
Ash laid his head down on Pikachu's bed; staring towards the wall he noticed a purple envelope sitting on the bedside table. Slowly he moved towards it and picked it up. It was addressed to him, and smelt faintly of Misty. He carefully opened the envelope and pulled out the purple letter inside.  
  
Sitting back down, he began to read the letter in his head.  
  
"Dear Ash, I'm writing this to you because I'll be busy with something when you're reading it.  
  
It all started yesterday, when I began acting rather strangely. I told you it was nothing, but I was lying. I was hearing a voice in my head, a voice that told me that he could help me get you to like me. At first I ignored it, but it kept coming back. Eventually I gave into it.  
  
It tried to make you like me, but we both realised that you only loved Pikachu. The voice took matters into it's own hands and is the reason why Pikachu is dieing now. I can't help but keep thinking this is all my fault, perhaps that voice is even part of my subconscious and this is directly my doing. Either way I've decided there is only one way to reverse what is happening, like the voice said there's only room enough for one of us. And we both no it can't be Pikachu to go, I would never let that happen. So it's time to say goodbye, goodbye forever Ash you've been a great friend.  
  
If only you'd said.I love you, none of this would have happened. But it's not you're fault, so never think that.  
  
Say hi to Pikachu for me when he gets better. Misty"  
  
Ash couldn't believe what he'd just read, everything that had been happening and he was totally oblivious to it all. He couldn't believe that Misty had just left, to save Pikachu. She'd sacrificed everything she'd ever known and gone off on her own, just to help them.  
  
Ash thought about it for a while, thinking he begun to realise that Misty wasn't just leaving them. She was going to do something much worse. The only way she could stop Pikachu from dieing was to-  
  
"NURSE JOY! COME QUICK!!!" Ash screamed.  
  
Nurse Joy came running down the corridor and stood in the doorway of the ward.  
  
"Whatever is the matter Ash, is it Pikachu?"  
  
"Nurse Joy, my friend, Misty, she's going to.going to kill herself!"  
  
"Oh my! I have to call Officer Jenny quick! Do you have any idea where she might be?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah I think I do. But we better hurry!"  
  
***  
  
The sun had dropped completely and Misty was finding it hard to go anywhere without tripping on a root of a tree or a fallen branch. Although it was a full moon, no light penetrated through the thick jungle canopy as Misty made her way back to their campsite. Finding the campsite, however, proved very difficult especially in the dark.  
  
She couldn't remember the way back, as the last time she was coming through here she was running to get to the Pokemon centre.  
  
Misty fiddled with the sheathed dagger in her hand, contemplating second thoughts, but decided to head on. She had to do this, no other way around it.  
  
Finally she came upon the clearing up ahead, she could see where they had their campfire and the impressions on the lush grass on which they slept hadn't lifted yet.  
  
She sat down and sighed as she stared at the sparkling stream, illuminated by the moonlight. Memories of the past night came flooding back to her, enough to make her cry. She didn't want to have to do this, but she knew she must. She pulled the blade from its sheath and stared at it, it's cold metal flickering reflections of moonlight. She held her breath, and poised the dagger before her stomach. She counted to three.  
  
One.Two.Three  
  
The dagger plunged through the flesh, and deep into her stomach. Immediately thick blackish blood began to ooze out of the wound.  
  
Misty dropped too the ground, just as a helicopter piloted by Officer Jenny hovered over head, with someone climbing down a ladder hanging from it. The figure jumped down and ran over to where Misty was, lying limply on the ground, clutching at her stomach. Misty looked up through blurry eyes to see Ash, who had a newly awakened Pikachu in his hands. He held her dieing body and babbled on about how she'd be ok and that he's going to make everything all better. Misty just smiled and uttered, "if only you'd said." she broke off and slumped in his arms. Ash cried out for his lost companion as he held her body, still warm. He stared down and the girl he had known for so long, the girl who had sacrificed everything for him and Pikachu. If only there were something he could do, all he could do was weep.  
  
"What did u do this for?" he cried out to no one in particular.  
  
Suddenly a glowing old man appeared. He was wearing white robes, although they could have been of any colour as the pure white aura around him was almost blinding. His beard was long, and he face seemed tired yet somehow still young and full of life. The man seemed quite innocent, and trusting. But Ash saw past that.  
  
"You, you were the one who did this! I can tell! Bring her back!" he screamed at the man.  
  
The man shook his head "Only you can bring her back, if you truly love her. Her heart is too broken for me to mend, only your love can." The image shimmered, and the bright light was gone, leaving Ash once again to the dimness off the moonlight.  
  
Ash suddenly realised something inside of him that he hadn't felt before. His mind raced through images of Misty, each one bringing more warmth to his heart. He realised now that he truly did love misty. It had been there the whole time, he just never realised it. He looked down at the limp body lying in his arms "I love you," he said quietly. Then he smiled at the fact about how good he felt at saying it and shouted it out again. "I LOVE YOU!".  
  
Ash stared dumb founded at Misty, nothing was happening. Nothing was stirring. Her face was still lifeless, her lips still blue. Still no sign of breathing. Nothing.  
  
"YOU LIED! YOU LIED!" Ash cried out throwing his arms into the night sky, he fell back down clutching Misty in his arms, quietly sobbing. Pikachu gave a pained "pi-ka" and sat down beside lifeless body.  
  
Suddenly glittering stars begun flowing around Misty, who had started glowing a pale golden hue. Ash could feel her warm breath on his arm as Misty slowly began to open her eyes.  
  
"You're alive!" he cried as he scooped her up and began hugging her. Misty looked up and meekly smiled at Ash. Although she had no idea what was going on, she felt comforted and secure in Ash's arms while Pikachu was licking her face. Ash looked down at Misty, who he thought had never looked more beautiful to him in his life.  
  
"There's definitely enough love in my heart for you" he whispered to her.  
  
The End  
  
By issekiwa 


End file.
